The Fall Of Death City? I think Not!
by TheOneAndOnlyDeidaraSempai
Summary: What would happen if all of a sudden Lord Death disappeared and Death City fell into Chaos? Death the Kid x OC
1. Chapter 1

It all started with the disappearance with Lord Death. Everyone was is a state of shock. Deaths one and only son, Death the Kid, was in to worst shape of all. He had locked himself in his room and hadn't come out.

Next was the arrival of the Kishins. It started out a few at a time which wasn't a problem. But more and more came with each passing day. They attacked the innocent and eventually killed Meister and weapons.

Soon after that _'She'_ Came. Blood red eyes, cruel smile, jet black hair, and a forbidden blade. The blade was forged from the darkness corrupting those who wield it. She was known as The Angel of Darkness, and soon Death City became a battle ground. it was all about surviving.

Legend foretold that 3 mesiters, their weapons and a legendary monster would rise up and destroy her and seal the forbidden blade for good.


	2. Chapter 2

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled as her Meister was piereced in the shoulder but a Kishin.

"Is this really the end for me?" Black Star thought to himself falling to his knees. He wasn't in the best shape. He has had no sleep for 3 days. "NO! I WILL surpass GOD!"

"Get up Black Star!" Tsubaki Pleaded. The Kishin took this oppurtunity to attempt a strike. "Someone help us!"

A familiar scythe slashed through the Kishin. Black Star looked up at the holder of this weapon and grinned weakly. His Best friend and meister had saved his life. Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans.

"Hey Long time no see!" Maka smiled at him and soul turned into his human self. As well as Tsubaki.

"Perfect timing! Tsubaki smiled at them while helping Black Star to his feet who had passed out.

Soul Smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Black Star don't look so good. Maybe we shoulw take him to the house Maka!"

Maka Nodded and they all went to her house.

((Else Where))

She stepped out of the shadows, licking the blood off her fangs and the remaining blood from her sword. She smiled a bit. Her eyes were a pretty onyx and her hair was black as night. She was a creature of night. A Vampire. As she stepped away from Shadows and into the daylight she glanced down at the pile of souls.

"Well...thats all of them!" She stretched her arms high in the arms as a bolt of lightning struck behind her. ((dramtic effects XD))

This vampire's name was Kaichan. She is the last one of her kind. As it began to rain she looked up at the sky and gave a small smile. She was not a weapon, nor a mesiter. She had a regular sword.

"How are you doing mom and dad?" Kaichan stood there in the rain staring up at the sky sorrowfully. After her parents had died. No one showed pity on her so she locked up her emotions thinking that everyone was the same.

((with Maka))

Maka Stood up and walked to the fridge and opened it.

"Soul, Come on we gotta go find some more food!" Maka sighed and Soul moaned in protest.

"Why do I have to go?" He grumbled.

"Well 1 we gotta eat and 2 when Black Star wakes up im sure he's gonna want something to eat!" Maka explained. "We'll be back Tsubaki!"

Soul got out of his chair and he and Maka walked out the door.

"Oh great...It's raining!" Soul transformed as Maka walked along the road cautiously. Soul in her hands and also keeping his guard up.

"Hey...What is that?" Maka questioned. Not to far from where they were standing they saw a figure holding what looked like a sword and looking up at the sky.

The girl look there way and just stared at them. Maka Cautiosly walked over to her and gripped her weapon.

"Who are you?!" Maka demanded. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Kaichan..." she said staring right at Maka making her slightly uncomforterable.

"Im Maka Albarn and this is Soul Eater Evans!" She gulped nervously and looked anywhere and everywhere except at Kaichan.

"Mind if I join you guys?" She asked Maka.

"U-um sure why not." Maka smiled akwardly and contuined on looking for something to eat. Kaichan followed quietly beind them. It was an akward silence.

"Hey kaichan... What do you know about the one who is doing all this damgage?" Soul asked her. Kaichan closed her eyes.

"The one responsible for all this is the Angel of Darkness... She was responsible for killing my parents and my little sister. The day they died and the day she spared was also the day i vowed to kill her!" Kaichan opened her eyes.

"What about joing us. We are also out to get revenge on her!" Soul asked her. Kaichan was thinking if she should or shouldn't

"I'll join..." was her final answer. Soul smirked.

"Kaichan...What are you?" Maka asked her.

"Im a vampire!" She replied.

"Oh..." Maka said and contuined walking. Kaichan shook her head and followed along.

(1 hour later)

Maka Soul and Kaichan return to the house with 4 bags of food they had found. When they arrived Black Star was actually awake and waiting for them.

"Hey Maka hey Soul! Who's the chick?" Black Star eyes Kaichan who just stared at him and didn't say a word.

"Black Star, Tsubaki this is Kaichan. She is a vampire and is also here to join us in our little...war!" Maka explained walking to the kitchen and putting all the food up.

"Ya Tsubaki told me what we were going to do and Im in!" Black star fist pumped the air and grinned. "HAHA AFTER WE DEFEAT THIS PERSON I WILL BE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION!"

Kaichan started at him completely confused and gave soul a Does-he-always-do-this. Look. Soul just nodded his head in return.

"But what about Kid? No one has heard from him since his father went missing!" Tsubaki said.

"Then we go and get him!" Soul stated.

"Let's GO!" Black Star jumped up and Maka shook her head but agreeded as well.

"What about you Kaichan?" Tsubaki Asked

"I don't have a choice..." Kaichan got up and walked towards the door. Soul shrugged and he and Tsubaki transformed. Then they were off to Kid's house


	3. Chapter 3

Maka, Soul and Kaichan all began walking to Kid's place. Occasionly a Kishin or 2 would come out of no where and attack them but other than that it was pretty clear.

"Are we there yet?" Kaichan asked for the 500th time. Maka was pretty frusted with the same question.

"Maaaakkkkaaaa CHOP!" Kaichan crouched to the ground holding her head tightly.

"THAT HURT!"

"STOP ASKING THE SAME QUESTION OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

"IM SORRY FOR BEING CURIOUS!"

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

Black star's eye twitched as he hit both girls in the head.

"Look we are here now shut up!" Black Star opened the door and walked right on in without knocking or anything.

"Liz, Patty!" Maka hollered and Liz came down stairs.

"Hey Maka, BlackStar! Who's your friend!" Liz smiled at her and Kaichan just nodded.

"This is Kaichan! She is a vampire!" Black Star said. "Where's Kid?"

Liz sighed, "Still in his room! He has only come out to eat and go to the bathroom!"

"Well let's go to his room!" Maka grinned and she followed black Star to Kid's room.

"Kid Open up! We have to discuss some things!" Black Star Yelled.

"No..." they heard a soft voice.

Kaichan sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. "This is gonna be a long day!"

(( 3 hours later))

Black Star sat on the couch along with Maka.

"I give up! He's too stubborn!" Maka grumbled. Kaichan stood up from the chair.

"My turn!" She smirked and walked to the door and then she kicked the door down.

"W-woah..." was all Black Star could say.

"All right then!" Kaichan glanced around the room and spotted a lump in the bed and motioned for Soul and Black Star to get him. They dragged him out of the bed and into the living room.

"Come on Kid. Talk to us!" Maka Pleaded.

"..." Nothing. The boy was broken. His father is missing and Death City is in pieces.

Kaichan Stood in front of him and slapped him. Hard. That seemed to snap him out of his broken state. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled standing up.

"DEATH CITY IS IN HORRIBLE SHAPE AND ALL U CAN DO IS SIT HERE AND SULK CAUSE DADDY ISN'T HERE TO HELP YOU!" Kaichan yelled back at him.

"THAT DOESN"T MEAN U CAN SLAP ME!"

"YES IT DOES IF IT HELPS!"

"NO IT DOESN'T

Maka Soul Black Star and Liz all sat by and watched them argue.

"They Sound like a married couple!" Maka stated.

Black Star and Soul and Liz all nodded

"WAIT! Where's Patty?" Kid asked looking around the room.

"Liz sighed again. "She was...Kidnapped..."

"W-what! How can this be!?" Kid sat back down. Kaichan rubbed her cheek where he had slapped her.

"The Kishins invaded the house and took her. They didn't kill her though..." Liz looked down tears falling from her cheeks.

"Why do they want Patty?" Kid asked.

"Bait. She wants Kid. Because he is a grim reaper and is very powerful!" Kaichan plopped down next to Kid and glared at the wall.

"DAMNIT!" Kid slammed his fist on the table. "What else has she taken!"

"...My Family..." Kaichan said sofly not looking at anyone.

"Sorry...one cause your family and two for slapping you." Kid grumbled. Kaichan waved her hand.

"It's fine. Im a vampire after all!" Kaichan smirked at his experssion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shocked. Kid was shocked. he had thought the vampire race had died out. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. What WAS he supposed to say?

"Speechless?" Kaichan raised an eyebrow. Kid could only nod but barly.

"Ok enough messing around. we have to discuss stragety!" Soul annonced. Everyone agreed and sat down.

**~Couple Hours Later!~**

"Do you think it will work?" Kaichan asked. Soul nodded.

"With you vampire skills, Kids shooting skills, Mine and Maka's Skills AND Black star's skills combined we have to win!" Soul grinned.

"Ya Kid and Black Star are ranged fighers. So whatever THEY don't finish off Kaichan Soul and I will. Then while we are inside the DWMA Kaichan will go and face whoever is doing all this while the rest of us go and look for Patty." Maka smiled as well.

"Ok. So Let me make this clear. Maka and I will be doing close range combat while Kid and Black Star are backing us up with with long ranged weapons? And when we are inside I get to kill the boss?" Kaichan asked.

Maka and Soul nodded.

"Good deal." Kaichan smirked. "But. since you all are human your going to need supplies such as food water clothing...and whatever else is needed."

"I agree. Soul and I will go get supplies from other houses nearby." Maka stated. Kaichan nodded. Soul transformed.

"Try not to be spotted ok." Kaichan nodded and left the house.

"Kid...when we get inside your coming with me...Not only did the woman destory everything I had but she has your father the professer and Maka's father. So you have every right to come with me." Kaichan said seriously. Kid nodded.

:I was planning on going wether you wanted me to or not." Kid said grabbing and bag and packing clothes. Kaichan decided to help and packed food for everyone.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki looked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought. But then he looked up and grinned.

"YAHOO! IM GOING TO BE THE STAR!" He hollered running around the living room. Tsubaki sighed.

"Black Star keep it down!" Kaichan hit him in the head. "You don't want to attract the attention of Kenshins here."

"Sorry..." he mumbled holding his head. Kaichan shook her head and went outside to the balcony (Idk of Kid has one but In my story he does )

"Angel of darknes...The world is in yout hands. But I will fight until you are dead." Kaichan growled to herself. Kid came out.

"So what excatly happens of we don't succed in defeating her? What happens when darkness covers to world?" Kid asked standing beside her.

"When darkness falls. Pain is all. The love will be lost. Beauty and light will vanish from the garden of delight. All dreams will be lost. When Midnight comes..It will be our new Kingdom. Stars will die. Darkness will fall into paradise. But I will fight until my last breath." Kaichan explained. Kid was actually a little scared. "Also...No more symmetry."

"WHAT! No more SYMMERTY! SHE WILL DIE!" Kid growled. Kaichan giggled a bit.

"Kaichan! Kid. We're back!" Maka hollered. Kid and Kaichan walked into the living room and Soul eyed them.

"What were you doing?" He asked slyly. Kid's face went a little red and Kaichan didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"Talking out on the balcony.." She answered with a raised eyebrow.

"SOUL STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Maka yelled smacking him in the head with a book. Kaichan blinked.

"How was he being a pervert?" Kaichan asked. Tsubaki came over and whispered to her. Kaichan got a dark look and knocked him out.

"I will never understand humans like you." She glared at the boy.

"Alright. Tomorrow Mission save death city goes into action!" Maka announced. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey Maka, where is everyone gonna sleep?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well Maka and I can share a room. Tsubaki and Kaichan can share Pattys room and Kid and someone else can share his room and the last person can have the couch." Liz said coming into the room.

"I prefer Black Star because he won't bother me all night. This is going to mess up my symmety." he sighed.

"Forget about the symmetry Kid. Now's not the time to do so." Liz grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

When everyone fell asleep that night Kaichan went out to find something to eat. Yes she drank blood just not human blood. She drank Kishin blood which worked out for everyone. But Lord Death had told her not to tell anyone about her secret. She had reluctantly agreed.

Running through the shadows she searched for a nearby Kishin. Strangely enough she hadn't spotted one. She stopped and thought for a moment. The Angel of darkness has complete control of the Kishins and everything else. Could it be she ordered them not to be around at night? Does she know about Kaichan being a vampire? What is her plan? Does she plan on turning her against her companions? Kaichan shook her head and cleared her mind.

"What a pain." Kaichan muttered continuing her search.

She looked up at the sky. The sun would be coming up soon and she knew she had to get back as soon as she could. Kaichan sighed. Another night without a meal. This was dangerous. She walked back to Kid's house in disappointment.

Arriving back at the house, just as the sun was coming up, she saw Maka in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone. She looked up and smiled at Kaichan who just nodded in return.

One by one everyone started waking up.

Each minute Kaichan would start feeling even more dizzy than she already was. She leaned against the wall for support. The room was spinning really fast.

She held her head and she felt someone approach her. Not being able to take it anymore she lost control and tackled that person to the ground bearing her fangs.

"Calm down Kaichan!" She heard a voice say.

She growled in the direction and leaned down towards the person's neck. Just as she was about to bite him/her, she was tackled and pinned to the ground. She saw White hair and red instintics knew who it was. Soul. He had her in a strong grip. She wasn't about to be released anytime soon

"I'm not letting you go until you control yourself." He stated lazily. Kaichan glared up at him and struggled some more causing him to tighten his grip.

After 10 minutes she finally calmed down and passed out.

"Kid are you ok?" Maka asked. Kid nodded and stood up dusting himself off. He glanced at Kaichan's motionless form on the floor.

"I'm fine. But what could have gotten Kaichan to lose control like that?" Kid looked at Maka for answers. She shrugged and continued making breakfast.

Kid sighed and sat on his couch. Maka announced that the food was done and everyone ate their eggs and bacon. After 20 minutes kaichan finally woke up.

"What happened? Why am I on the floor?" She asked sitting up. Maka glanced at Soul who glanced at Black Star.

"You tried to bite Kid." Black Star informed. Kaichan sat there shocked and then hung her head.

"I'm sorry...I haven't seen a Kishin in 2 days. I feel bad when i bite people so I use Kishins instead. I couldn't control myself." For the first time in a long time Kaichan actually cried.

No one knew what to do but Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Kaichan.

"It's ok. There will be plenty of Kishin's soon enough. Calm down. I've been prepared for this and I went to the hospital and got blood bags." Tsubaki smiled and pulled one out of the freezer and handed it to Kaichan who smiled at her and drained the bag.

"Thanks Tsubaki." She stood up and stretched.

"ALRIGHT! Let's take out plan into action!" Black Star said jumping on the table. Everyone nodded and grabbed all their supplies and headed out.

"Kaichan. I know you didn't mean to almost bite me. So im forgiving you. Lets forget it ever happened." Kid said walking next to her. Kaichan smiled and nodded.

"Alright. It won't happen again." Kaichan said. Then she froze in her spot and grinned deviously.

"K-Kaichan? Everything Ok?" Maka asked. Kaichan's smile grew even larger.

"I just remembered something." She smirked and took the lead.


	6. AN

A/n  
Hmm I was watching Bleach and thinking ."Should I add Bleach Character in my Story? If so who? I mean Tsubaki needs a pairing right? Tsubaki deserves someone." Adding a bleach character with my OC and Soul eater Thats kinda epic to meh. ANYWHO Tell me if I shoul or Shouldn't add a character from bleach in my story. Tell me why u don't want him. If you do tell me who! Annnddd I will decided.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaichan had a smile on her face with her fang poking out from the side of her mouth. Maka was kinda worried that she would go overboard and lose control. But there were plenty of Kishins to bite.

Kid was trying his best not to freak out. Death City had become ruins and there was not a symmetrical thing in sight. Tsubaki was keeping a close eye on him just in case he had a mental breakdown.

Death City really has become a poor sight... Buildings had crumbled and fallen over or collapsed into a pile of ruble. It was dark with thick clouds havering above. It really worried her, there was something strange about those clouds. They were pitch black and had a dark aura surrounding them. It made her uneasy.

Black Star was behind everyone twirling his spear around trying to be a big shot but eventually hit himself in the head. He grumbled and glared at the spear.

Soul was doing his usual self which was trying to look cool in a crisi. While on the inside he was actually freaking out and wondering what to do.

The DWMA was just ahead. With every step Maka took she got more and more nervous. It got so bad that she started shaking.

Kaichan laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Maka couldn't help but smile at her vampire friend.

When they reached the steps of the DWMA they paused. At the top was an army of Kishins looking down at them.

"Ready?" Kaichan asked.

"Ready!" Maka replied.

"CHARGE!" Black Star yelled running up the steps with everyone close behind.

But before anyone could Charge, Kaichan pulled them into a nearby house.


	8. Chapter 8

Going through Death City with Kishins everywhere isn't as easy as it seems. There were so many of them that it was unbelievable.

"Alright! Let's run through them and kill the ones in the way!" Soul suggested with a victorious smile.

Kaichan shook her head, "No that won't work. We want to avoid as much fighting as possible. That way we have enough strength to fight our main enemy. If we were to take on to many injuries and rush into battle with her...We would all die."

Soul's victorious smile faded and he sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"It was a good idea it's just not effective," Kaichan said trying to cheer the boy up. He gave her a toothy smile in which she returned.

Kaichan stood and moved the torn curtain that was covering the cracked window. Glancing outside she saw many Kishins around the area and she scowled.

"We may have to take them down quickly and silently," She announced licking her lips and smiling showing her fangs.

Maka shuddered. She heard that vampires were evil creatures. For all anyone knew she could turn against them and kill them all and suck their blood. Soul saw how uneasy she was around Kaichan and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"She's not one of them," He reassured. Maka nodded and forced herself to calm down but still glanced uneasily at Kaichan who seemed to be in deep thought.

Kaichan was in a mental battle with herself, "_What if we lose? What would happen to me, to them? Oh well I'd probably been enslaved and they would die!"_

The others started to notice Kaichan's panicked expression. Kid come over and gentle laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled,

"It'll be ok," he reassured with that smile.

That smile that made her heart beat faster and her stomach flutter. The smile that made her face heat up. That smile that made her feel like she belonged somewhere and that someone accepted her for who she was and not because she's a 'monster'.

He face quickly heated up but she looked away and nodded her head. When she was sure he wasn't watching she laid a hand on her beating heart and took a deep breath.

"_What is this... feeling?_" She thought to herself before facing everyone, "Everyone ready to head out onto the battlefield?"

They all nodded their heads.

"We all make it back alive and with Lord Death, Stein and Spirit in once piece. I will make sure of that even if I have to sacrifice myself!" She said with a strong voice that had that effect that they all could beat this enemy.

"Even though Spirit's my father and I dislike the things he does...It doesn't mean I hate him. I still love him and I want him to be safe and sound here in Death City," Maka commented with a few tears. Tsubaki gave her a smile and wiped her tears and gave her a small hug. Kaichan wished she had a friend like that to hug.

She didn't notice she was looking at the two girls with longing until she felt a two pair of arms wrap around her.

"It's ok Kaichan!" Black Star and Soul cried in unison. Kaichan on the other hand looked rather annoyed.

Tsubaki and Maka looked at her and then at each other and giggled.

"_This is not what I meant..._" Kaichan growled to herself.

"Ok ok let go, it's obvious she is annoyed," Tsubaki said with a small giggle and pulled the two boys away.

She finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Alright everyone meet outside. I have to do something really quick."

No one said anything while they walked outside and waited for her. Everyone but a certain someone.

Kaichan walked over to the window and looked up at the strange moon when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind.

She froze and looked to see who it was, "K-kid! What are you doing?"

He smiled at her, "I saw you looking at Maka and Tsubaki..."

She didn't say anything but leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. They stayed like this for a couple minutes before he dropped his arms and walked outside with a small wave...


End file.
